degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jackblaze/Episode 1 (Chapter 1) of Degrassi my way
'Episode 1-The start of something new' The new school year starts tday and after a hectic summer which included the marriage of emma and spinner. Changes were expected after the departure of Principle Hatzilakos and the the promotion of Mr Simpson to principal. Everyone was looking forward to meeting thier old friends and trying to make new ones. The closer one got to Degrassi the louder the noises you would hear as all the students were packed outside of the locked school. The locked doors suprised everyone on the sunny monday morning and they school population pilled up at the doors until one student addressed the crowd... "Okay the doors are locked, so lets all go home and come back tomorrow" shouted Jack Gray from the school steps until Principal Simpson came up from behind him and and cleared up the misunderstanding of the locked doors... "Dont worry, its all about suprising you students with the new look of Degrassi" said Mr Simpson while opening the doors to the school. Students pushed and rushed through the doors to get out of the heat and to see the changes that were said to have been made to Degrassi."Mr Gray, I hope you dont make a habit of making speaches like that to my students" said Mr Simpson to Jack who replied "No promises" as he walks away... "Congrats on the new job Principal Simpson" said Dave as he walks up the stairs with Connor, Wesley and Cory. "Principal Simpson, thats never going to get old" said Mr Simpson as he greeted the students. "So Chantay any new gossip in the early morney" asked Emily while sitting with Anya and the other cheerleaders."Sorry no gossip in week one guess you will have to wait" replied Chantay. "Wasnt really intrested, i was just make small talk" said Emily, "Mean much" commented Anya as the group talked and walked away. More students continued to roll into the school as the noise outside started to die down. "looking very beautiful today if you dont mine me saying" said Aundre in his charming accent to Leia who replied "lets just continue the tour of the school" they continued down the halls of Degrassi passing Alli, Jenna and Chloe. "Who's the cassanova talking to Leia" snorted Alli to Chloe who replied "Some foriegn exchange student from France.,, " Who did we exchange for him" joked Jenna as the group giggled down the halls. The day continued on and we see some Degrassi students at The Dot for lunch where laugh and talking could be heared everywhere. Those who weren't drinking coffee with friends or eating lunch with their peers were just sitting around bored and alone. "Ok Drew this is the situation, since Danny our captain left we have no quarter back are you any good?" said Daniel to Drew who were surronded by the other members of the football team anxious to hear the answer."Definetly" answered Drew to the delight of the crowd. "You know that I'm trying out for QB right?"said Riley "Yeah but its always goog to have options" commented Owen. "Why aren't you over there talking football too?"asked Peter. " Because im trying to keep a low profile, no real friends at Degrassi is going to be tough so im just Sav until grad. No football and no band" replied Sav "Lame" said Joshua who was sitting down the counter from Sav and Peter and the three start to get involved in deep conversation while on the other side The Dot Aubrey Dawson in seen bieng teased by Fitz and Bianca while studying. The cock wined down to the end of the school day which promted an announcement from Principal Simpson "First day went well and tommorw will be even better * "Good to be back at school, hpefully it will be an exiting year" Said Jack END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:Blog posts